A primeira vez de Milo
by Any-Chan
Summary: Ele ja havia tentado várias vezes sem obter sucesso, agora mais do que nunca tinha medo de errar. Havia lido alguns livrinhos, mas tinha vergonha de pedir que seus amigos o ajudassem. Até Aldebaran fazia! A primeira vez de Milo [COMPLETA]


**1) Saint Seiya não me pertence**

**A PRIMEIRA VEZ DE MILO**

Era noite no santuário, a brisa que percorria as doze casas estava gélida e um homem sentia isso mais do que ninguém. Talvez pelo seu nervosismo ou até mesmo ansiedade, mas o que ele sabia que quando ela chegasse a sua hora também chegaria, seria mais independente, seria mais livre e disposto. Ele era o único que ainda não havia feito, até Aldebaran fazia e ouvia comentários de que muito bem, mas isso não vinha ao caso. Ele andava de um lado para outro. Será que ela viria mesmo? Àquela hora que marcaram.. o fato é que sempre gostara dela, ela é que sempre se fez presente ali, na casa de escorpião.

Alguém toca a campainha, o cavaleiro para com seu freqüente vai e vem pela casa e esfregando as mãos, vai até a porta.

- Olá Milo! - cumprimenta a recém chegada. Uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos cor de mel. Pela aparência, parecia ter um pouco mais de trinta anos e era uma das servas do santuário.

- Olá.. Ah, entre - ele dá espaço para que a moça entre, e assim que ela o fez, ele olhou para o lado de fora da casa de escorpião , para se certificar de quem ninguém os vira.

- E então.. - ele se encaminha para um dos cômodos da casa. - Está pronto? - ela sorri ao ver a cara de nervosismo do cavaleiro que a seguira

- Eu.. eu estou sim! - ele parecia determinado, apesar de que um pouco nervoso, só vira alguns dos livrinhos pequenos que falavam sobre tal assunto, mas nunca se arriscara, não até ali .. - quero ser mais independente e não quero ser o único, bem.. que não sabe como fazer

- Você sabe que depois disso sua vida vai mudar, não sabe? - pergunta ela, encarando os olhos do cavaleiro de escorpião

- Sim.. - ele confirma, se aproximando cada vez mais de onde ela estava - e estou certo de que é com você que quero aprender, dizem que .. bem, você tem a mão cheia - ele sorri sem graça

A menina retribui o seu sorriso e pega alguns objetos que o escorpiano nunca imaginara tocar na vida.. ou imaginara, mas em um sonho ..

- Eu até já tentei, sabe? Confesso que já, mas.. - ele parecia sem graça - não obtive sucesso e é meio chato pedir ajuda para os amigos, por isso eu saia quando não conseguia.

- Entendo Milo, a primeira vez é realmente difícil - comenta ela - mas com o tempo e prática você só tem a melhorar, e .. cá entre nós, eu adoro ensinar

- Podemos começar? - Pergunta Milo, agora ansioso

Ela sorri vendo agora a ansiedade do escorpiano e coloca apenas as peças básicas para tal momento.

- Abra aqui.. - ela aponta para o local onde ele deveria abrir

- Essa parte eu já consegui antes - sorri ele e abre onde ela indicara

- Muito bom Milo, muito bom - ela sorri - agora..

- Isso deveria ter mais instruções, sabia? Principalmente para pessoas despreparadas como eu , em um momento desses..

- Não se preocupe, faremos tudo bem devagar.. mas depois você verá que é fácil

- Obrigada - ele sorri - então..

- Ah sim, continuemos.

- Agora Milo, segure aqui em cima... para que possa mexer sem sentir nada..

Ele segura onde ela indicara, e fora uma sensação realmente agradável. Era tão bom assim?

- Hum.. isso Milo, exatamente assim. Você tem jeito, viu? Estou vendo - ela sorri

- É , parece fácil quando alguém te ensina - ele sorri

- E agora Milo, estamos perto do toque final.. da parte final ..

- Estou sentindo, a consistência está diferente.. falta alguma coisa - Milo

- Falta esquentar isso! - ela fala

- Hum..

- Isso Milo, bote para esquentar! Esquentar tudo! Subir!

- Fiz certo? - pergunta ele, receoso

- Fez Milo, está se saindo muito bem..

- Agora temos que esperar chegar o momento, certo? - Milo

- Temos, Milo. Vamos preparar o recheio, ok? - pergunta ela

Milo confirma com a cabeça, era uma sensação maravilhosa, estava prestes a saber como fazer por inteiro.Após algum tempo, o recheio estava pronto e Milo pode perceber isso

- É agora? - pergunta ele para ela

- Sim, deixe-me preparar e liberar

- Liberar, certo - ele parecia nervoso agora, finalmente o grande momento

- Vamos Milo, tem que sair e passar pelo buraco..

- Mas.. onde está o buraco? - ele estava nervoso agora

- É pequeno Milo, mas é por ele mesmo que tem que passar o seu.. hum.. recheio (N/A: ele chama recheio, mas digamos cobertura, certo? ;D), mas é cobertura.. vai cobrir tudo! Só se acalme, Milo, e se concentre para que tudo entre e saia perfeitamente bem e isso acabe logo

- Eu estou quase.. - Milo

- Sim Milo, continue - ela fecha os olhos, não queria ver, só sentir a vibração do rapaz

- Quase..

- Sim.. continue..

- Consegui!

- Ah... - ela abre os olhos, olhando sorrindo para Milo e recebendo o sorriso orgulhoso do cavaleiro - Hoje você aprendeu, Milo!

- Sim. Podemos fazer de novo? Claro, outras coisas, mais diversidade..

Ela sorri pelo entusiasmo de Milo

- Claro Milo. Hoje foi o bolo, veremos o que mais aprenderás a cozinhar depois. Mas agora tenho que ir, está tarde e tenho trabalho amanhã.

- Obrigada, não sei nem como te agradecer.

Ela pisca para ele e sai. Deixando o escorpiano, abobado, para trás.

**FIM**

_Acabou :D_

_Espero que tenham gostado. No momento em que a idéia me surgiu, comecei a digitar n.n_

_Kissus,_

_Any-Chan._


End file.
